


时光是记忆的橡皮擦

by OceansBreeze



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Relationships: Ironhide/Ratchet (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	时光是记忆的橡皮擦

_铁皮傻傻地盯着桌上的一堆机械材料，最终还是把手里的螺丝刀放在了桌上，然后顺手端起一杯能量饮料喝了起来。_

_导师看着自己那个年轻的学生摇了摇头:“铁皮，你很有天赋，就是不太愿意努力，这会毁了你的。你看看你，都留了几级了？当初跟你同期的同学们现在有大半都混得有模有样……你真打算一辈子……”_

_铁皮挠了挠头，在他听来，导师刚才的话就像更年期的监护人在教训磨合期的幼生体一样喋喋不休、招人厌烦。但同时他又不得不承认导师说的都是实话。的确，周围的同学们包括他曾经的监护人都觉得他有些懒散——在家懒得打理自己的生活，在学院懒得打理自己的学习，甚至懒得和同学去参加课余活动，说难听点就是得过且过、消磨着自己漫长的生命。但他有一些超过常人的才能，比如可以得心应手地使用各种各样的化学试剂，或者给他一个他从未见过的仪器，他不仅能把这个仪器拆开，还能将它原封不动地拼装回去；再或者是别人随手画根线，他在线上划一道，位置肯定不偏不斜在0.618的黄金分割处。老师和同学们都说他适合当工程师，但铁皮觉得这是更高级的才能，自己对数形之类的东西纯粹凭感觉，胜任不了这种职业。_

_与铁皮相反，救护车学习很用功，自己把生活也打理地井井有条，跟同学们轻而易举就能打成一片，在学院里还是学生干部。但美中不足的是他成绩一般，在班里位于中游水平，但混到毕业证是绰绰有余了。_

_这么说来，铁皮和救护车，不论成绩还是性格，根本就是两个截然相反的tf，但最后他们偏偏碰到了一起。值得一提的是，他俩现在面临着一个共同的问题——毕业论文。_

_救护车这天被数据板搞得焦头烂额，但他的毕业论文还缺乏一些重要的资料。他正苦恼该如何去弄点资料的时候突然想起来，自己因为忙于毕业论文，已经有段时间没去档案馆看望好朋友奥利安·派克斯了，于是他决定借助找资料这个机会去看望自己的朋友。_

_都说很多事情就在这么一个“巧”字上，救护车在档案馆意外地碰见了铁皮，不过当时他并不认识对方。_

_当然，这是铁皮和救护车第一次见面，就这么匆匆擦肩而过，双方都没有预料到日后发生在他们之间的事情。_

_“铁皮。”导师拍了拍盯着一堆化学试剂发呆的铁皮的肩膀。“你的毕业论文准备得怎样了？”_

_“我没思路。”铁皮站起来对导师摊摊手，旁边放着一块空白的数据板，上面还沾着一些化学试剂，所幸数据板并没有被那些试剂烧坏。“导师，您觉得我该写什么？”_

_“铁皮，我看你最近对武器方面挺感兴趣，你的毕业论文可以向这方面考虑。”导师提醒着。_

_铁皮的光学镜闪了几下：“哦，武器方面的？那我可以写什么？星际导弹？”导师露出一个无奈笑：“这倒是很新颖，但问题是我们塞伯坦目前的技术，星级导弹还有一定困难。不过你要是有这个想法，或许哪一天真的能弄出来这个东西。”_

_————————_

_救护车反复审阅了自己的论文，在确定论文在自己眼中已经达到完美之后他敲开了他的导师办公室的门。“导师，我的毕业论文已经写出来了，您帮我看看，然后再润色下行吗？”_

_绿色涂装的tf接过红白色tf递过来的数据板，摘掉护目镜，微眯起光学镜浏览着数据板上的内容。过了会儿他放下数据板，语重心长地对救护车说:“你的论文内容写得不错，但取材有些旧，不过这也好，可供你借鉴的前人的经验很多，这样不容易出学术方面的问题，至于新的东西，等你工作了以后可以慢慢研究。论文先放在我这里，回头我帮你润色一下。对了，毕业后的工作，你有没有自己的想法？”_

_“老实说，并没有。”救护车有些无奈。“充其量在个小诊所里当个大夫。”_

_导师拍着救护车的肩膀，用一副恨铁不成钢的口气说：“你小子，这么没有志向怎么可以？要知道，我带出来的学生，个个都有进大医院工作当高等医师的前途！听好了救护车，你要是毕业后敢进小诊所瞎糊弄，我现在向学部申请把你开除！”_

_救护车见导师面带愠色，意识到导师似乎真的是生气了。于是这个年轻的学生赶紧向绿色tf认错——毕业季将至，每一个即将毕业的学生都不想让自己的多年寒窗苦读的努力付之东流。_

『哎，原来大夫和武器专家曾经在学校有这样的“黑历史”啊，不过他们是怎么认识的呢？』

『你就接着听吧，很快就会知道了。』

_巨型屏幕上的PPT播放到最后一页，显示的是致谢：感谢导师的指导！感谢家人和同学们的支持！此时此刻，铁皮的心情如释重负，向台下深鞠一躬:“谢谢各位老师。”踩着从台下传来零零星星的掌声，掺杂着稀稀落落的笑声，铁皮从演讲台上仓皇逃走了。_

_其他同学坐在台下一边准备着自己的毕业论文演讲，一边用带着点幸灾乐祸意味的眼光看着铁皮。救护车暂时把目光从数据版上挪开，有些好笑地看着那个红色的tf，继续准备自己的演讲了。_

_当然，此时的救护车并没有想到，以后他和铁皮之间会发生的那些事情。_

_半个赛星月后，救护车顺利毕业。毕业后在导师的推荐下救护车很快就被一家工厂聘用，他的主要任务是负责厂内员工的机体健康，并定期为他们进行体检，当然，治疗工伤甚至协助维修仪器（这就为他“扳手魔王”的外号奠定了基础，哈哈……）也是他分内的事情。上岗工作的第一天，救护车的觉得自己的火种里就好像揣了一只活蹦乱跳的石油兔子。新的工友带他在工厂转了一圈熟悉环境，在工厂的车间里，他看到了一个熟悉的红色背影——铁皮。_

_“嗨，老同学。”救护车从后面拍了一下那个红色tf的肩膀。“真巧啊，你也在这里工作吗？”_

_铁皮被后面白色tf的举动吓得手一抖，这一抖不要紧，要紧的是铁皮当时正在用一根试管往另一根试管里倾倒试剂呢，于是那些试剂洒了出来，还不偏不斜地洒在了铁皮的脚上，然后整个车间里瞬间被一声凄厉的惨叫充满，弄得在这里工作的其他tf目光齐刷刷地往这里投。_

_“笨蛋，你瞎叫唤什么？你撒在脚上的只是清洗显示屏的专用清洗液！”救护车顺手抄起操作台上的一把扳手砸向铁皮的脑袋，金属与金属撞击发出的清脆的“锵”的一声，让看热闹的其他tf哈哈大笑，弄得铁皮那叫一个尴尬，恨不得立刻在地上找个缝钻进去。_

_“你跟我认识？”几分钟后冷静下来的铁皮上上下下打量着救护车，用疑惑的口气问。_

_“我当然认识你，今年论文答辩完仓皇溜下台的那个，大家都记得你。我导师也是跟我提起过你哦。”救护车摊摊手。“哦，对了，你估计还不知道吧，你的导师，和我的导师，是火伴。”_

_“啥？！”此时铁皮正在接电线呢，听到后面那半句话，他把电线一下子戳在了自己的手上，于是车间里又传来了铁皮的惨叫声。_

_救护车低头看着那个倒在地上不断颤抖、浑身冒黑烟还时不时迸出几束电火花的tf，忍不住放声大笑，其他工业也跟着大笑了起来。_

_“救护车！你给我等着，我不会放过你！”躺在地上的铁皮从牙缝里挤出来这句充满威胁的话，然而这句话一出口就被笑声掩盖，救护车压根儿就没听见。_

『原来大夫和武器专家的第二次见面这么尴尬啊……那后来呢？是不是战争爆发了？直接讲点刺激的吧，战争爆发后他们怎么样了？』

『后来啊……几万年后，战争的确是爆发了，这之后呢，大夫和武器专家都加入了汽车人。有一天啊，打完一场小伏击战后，武器专家在带领几名战士清理战场时捡到了一个幼生体，这个幼生体是战地孤儿，于是武器专家就把幼生体带回司令部并收养了他。碰巧那一天从战场回来，大夫来找武器专家给他检查，就发现了这个孩子。大夫知道事情的来龙去脉以后便主动来帮武器专家照顾幼生体……』

『也就是说，武器专家和大夫一起收养了那个小孤儿咯？』

『是啊，天不早了，快睡吧。』克劳利亚轻轻拍着幼生体的后背，此时的幼生体已经略微有了倦意，他懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，嘴里有些含糊不清地问：『克劳利亚阿姨，你说，铁皮叔叔和救护车叔叔什么时候能回来呢？』

『快了吧……你知道，汽车人城在一场恶战后几乎被摧毁，所以就有很多设备需要修理，有很多伤员需要治疗。——所以你铁皮叔叔和救护车叔叔现在很忙，没办法回来陪你。等他们忙完了，就回来了。』

『真的？』

『当然是真的，阿姨还会骗你吗？』

幼生体得到了自己想要的答案，满意地揉了揉光学镜，又打了个哈欠，然后咂了咂嘴，翻了个身，进入了充电状态。

克劳利亚确认幼生体已经睡着后，轻轻走出了休息室，补天士正好站在外面。

『这几天辛苦你了。』他说。

『不。』克劳利亚有气无力地回答。『可我们还能隐瞒他多久呢？纸，终究是包不住火的。』

然后她未等补天士说完就加快脚步通过了走廊，径直走进能量配制室，倒了满满一大杯高纯，狠狠地灌入了自己的喉管。


End file.
